It's Bliss to Forget
by Harp4545
Summary: Fea Cruz "died" before he could seal away Teito's memories. Burdened with the past and all the lies and deceits that went along with it, Teito marches on towards his destiny: Death. Think it'll be easier this time around? Wrong. Brotherly! Mikage x Teito. No pairings as of YET.
1. What Hate I Hold for You

OMG I WROTE ANOTHER FANFIC INSTEAD OF UPDATING MY OLD ONES D:

 **Jury's decision:**...GUILTY ON ALL CHARGES. TO BE HANGED AND QUARTERED!

.

.

It's Bliss to Forget

Chapter One: What Hate I hold for You...

* * *

Summary: Fea Cruz "died" before he could seal away Teito's memories. Burdened with the past and all the lies and deciets that went along with it, Teito marches on towards his destiny: Death. Think it'll be easier this time around? WRONG.  
 **Brotherly**! Mikage x Teito  
 **No pairings**

* * *

"..." - Speaking  
 _italics_ \- Thinking  
 ** _Bold Italics_** \- Mikhail thinking  
 **Bold** \- Mikhail Talking

* * *

* _Teito's dream_ *

Snow slowly drifts from the heavens to the white-blue landscape of the holy Barsburg church. A young boy dressed in white and blue robes was being led to the church entrance by a tall dark-haired man wearing peach-colored robes.

The boy pulled looked up at the man and pulled on his sleeve. "Wait... Father, where are we going?" The young boy asked his companion, curiously.

The man turned to look down at the little boy. "We're going to meet a very important person," The he answered.

The boy blinked. "An important person...?" He wondered aloud, curiously. When the man did not reply, the boy turned to look at the path in front of him.

Though the boy could not make it out at the time, too distracted by the size of the castle-church, a lone figure stood before the church doors, his white robes blending into the scenery.

 _Its strange... This place, which has caused me so much pain..._

 _It feels so nostalgic though... and safe..._

 _...Father... Dad... if you can hear me, forgive me_...

* * *

*Real world, same time*

As Teito reached the end of his dream, the loud morning bells of Barsburg's Military Academy rang out, startling nearly every cadet in the large dorm room awake.

A middle-aged woman wearing the military uniform opened the sliding metal door, letting in light from the outside hall to filter into the still sleepy room. "Okay, wake up everyone~" she said in a shrill voice that always seemed to grate at Teito's ears. "Before the bell stops ringing, you guys have to be at the meeting place. If you're late, you fail~"

Almost immediately as she said that dozens of students, already fully dressed, started jumping off their beds and running towards the doors, some even pushing each other out of the way to get out first.

Teito just sighed as he pushed his blanket off of him and jumped down from his top bunk. ten seconds later, he was fully dressed and ready to go. The guy who usually sat in the bunk below him- a Osamu or something like that- had already left though Teito didn't really care, having only one goal in his mind: to get to the auditorium before the bell stopped ringing.

* * *

*At auditorium*

"As the 315th class of our Honorable Barsburg Empire Military Academy, we are the elite chosen to be potential soldiers of Hohburg Fortress." Shuri Oak said from his place on the stage's podium. "Let us all endeavor to become superb soldiers who will not bring shame to the name of the empire. I am the president of the graduating class, Shuri Oak."

With that he and the other 499 students of the graduating class turned to solute at the school's chairman, Miroku Barsburg who nodded approvingly at them all. Taking this as the sign of dismissal (it was) all the students filed out of the auditorium towards their, hopefully, last day of classes.

Teito breathed a sigh of relief when Miroku dismissed them all. He hadn't been sure how much longer he would have to listen to Shuri's obnoxious voice. Just _thinking_ about it sent shivers down Teito's spine.

* * *

*Two hours later, near end of class*

"Alright, you guys, settle down," Llyod sensei told his batch of restless students. "I know its nearly lunch time but I have an important announcement to make."

 _You say that about everything_ , Teito thought as he sat with his face leaning against the palm of his hand, his eyes closed.

"The army's chief executive officers will be here for tomorrow's graduation exam." Llyold-sensei informed the class. "Please try your best to show the results of what you have learned so far."

At that tidbit, Teito stirred slightly. Chief executives... He had heard of them before. He remember Miroku talking about them when he was younger. _I think they're called... the Black Marks? Crack Hawks_?

"Shuri-san, you must have already prepared for this, right?" A no-name cadet asked Shuri who was unfortunately sitting right behind Teito.

"What? No, that's not true," Shuri replied, a self-important smile on his face clearly giving away his lie.

"As expected of the noble Oak Family! You're special, aren't you?" Another no-name asked.

"By the way, Teito Klein," Llyold said, walking closer to Teito's desk. "You never came to any of my practical skills lessons. That makes me very sad."

Teito opened his eyes before addressing his teacher, who was perhaps one of the very, VERY, **VERY** small group of people who treated Teito like an actual human being. "I was excused from all general practice lessons."

Llyold looked as if he were at a loss of words at that statement.

Shuri's snort of amusement was what warned Teito of what was coming next. "As one would expect from Miroku's dog," Shuri said derisively. "It gets special treatment, doesn't it?"Teito schooled his face to that of an emotionless one, though he was seething inside. _Oh, how I would just love to get out of my seat of rearrange your face to a pile of manure, you self-centered git_ , Teito thought, angrily.

Teito, though, was soon distracted a few seconds later when he suddenly saw his sensei covered with... _WHAT_?!

"Sensei, Shuri-kun brought THOSE magazines with him to class," a bored sounding voice said from the middle of the classroom.

"So many of them," Llyold-sensei commented as though talking about the weather.

"No, it's not like that! It's NOOOOOOOOOT!" Shuri shrieked, trying (and failing) to regain his dignity.

* * *

*After class ends, Hallways*

"Oi, look. There goes Chairman Miroku's favorite student." One of the student's stage-whispered.

"Wearing that sour expression like always. He doesn't even say hi." His friend answered back.

"Hahaha, good morning, young master Teito Klein," Another shouts out mockingly.

"Heh. Even _he_ can be a student here in this special program?"

"Can that chibi even keep up in classes?"

"Oi, oi, don't piss him off, or else he'll get the chairman to expel you!"

"Morning famous young master~"

As soon as Teito heard that voice, he immediately turned around, nearly decking the source of the last taunt. "Shut up, Celestine!"

"WHOA!" Mikage shouted, leaning back to dodge the nearly lethal blow to the head by his self-appointed best friend before straightening himself. He sweat-dropped at the fuming brunette. "Oh? So you knew it was me?"

"How can I not?" Teito growled. _I would be a fool not knowing who my enemies are_. "Your very voice is the source of my nightmares."

Mikage whispered. "Harsh words for a chibi~."

"SHUT UP!" Teito screamed, this time lunging for Mikage's head. Again, Mikage smoothly evaded the attempt on his life and came to place an arm around Teito. "And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Mikage!"

"We're strangers," Teito reminded the blonde, irritably. _Why, why do I always get stuck with the blondes_...

"But I call you by your first name!" Mikage whined.

"Only because YOU don't have any sense of respect!"

"Hey, I know! Let's go eat lunch together!" Mikage said/commanded happily, swiftly changing the topic.

"Eat with someone else!" Teito snapped.

"When I'm with you the lunch lady gives us free food~" Mikage continued on, a content expression on his face.

"Did you not hear what I just said!? I don't want to eat with you and GET OFF already!"

* * *

*Ten minutes later, cafeteria*

"Tell me again why I'm here?" Teito asked as he looked down at his bowl of chicken soup.

This was actually the first time Teito had ever stepped into the cafeteria, opting to sit on the roof and eat his vitamin and protein pills.

(After all, what sort of human being can stomach solid food after seeing so much blood shed every few days?)

"Because I was hungry and wanted free food and dragged you here before you could escape," Mikage cheerfully reminded the green-eyed boy sitting across from him, munching contently on his Yakisoba. "And because of FREEEEEE FOOOOOOD!" Mikage screamed, resulting in complete silence in the cafeteria as everyone turned to stare at Mikage strangely. Teito place his right hand over his eyes and groaned.

"And then you wonder why I hate you," Teito muttered, bitterly.

"Eh? You say something?" Mikage asked, too busy eating to notice the state the cafeteria was in.

* * *

*Later, in the hallways*

"Good grief, what's wrong with you?" Teito shouted as the two of them walked down the hall. "If I told you once, I've told you a thousand times, STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

"But we have the same class next period," Mikage said innocently.

"NO WE DO- Oh, wait we do, but that's besides the point. You!" Teito said pointing his index finger at Mikage, who immediately put his arms in the air. "You have done nothing but TORMENT me ever since I first met you! For A YEAR now you have belittled, mocked and shamed me with your repeated attempts to wart me from my path of becoming thegreatest and most influential general this country has ever se-"

"Your dream is to become general?" Mikage interrupted, looking cheerful at learning something new and important about his "best friend."

"Wha-" Teito eyes widened as he realized what he had just done. "N-n-no, o-of course not!" Teito stuttered. "I-I was just- ugh, SEE?! THIS IS WHAT I MEAN! YOU'RE MESSING WITH MY HEAD!" With that, Teito turned on his heels and stormed off, leaving a smiling Mikage behind.

* * *

*Few minutes later, in front of classroom*

Teito stared at the the notice on the door:

 **Attention my lovely students~**

 **Due to unforeseen circumstances I had to cancel today's class**

 **Feel free to use the nest two hours to your leisure**

 **(By leisure I mean preparing for tomorrow's exam)**

 **Ta-Ta~**

 **~Commander Alyza Mantra**

"Yay! Free period!" Mikage cheered, once again putting his arm around Teito. "I know! How about we go sparing!?"

"Okay first all GET OFF. This is the THIRD time I've asked you this in the last ONE HOUR," Teito growled. "And secondly, why would I want to spar with someone as weak as you?!"

"Me? Weak?" Mikage blinked in mock surprise. "I'm hurt, Teito, I really am. Here I thought you were the big man here." He sighed, turning around as he crossed his arms. "Oh, well, if you are REALLY that afraid of LOSING-" A tick mark appeared on Teito's forehead. "-I guess we can forego a spar- CHIBI CHIBI CHIBI!" Mikage screamed the last part, circling Teito while making weird faces at the short male.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT, YOU, ME, AT THE COURTYARD, RIGHT NOW!" Teito shouted angrily. (He's been shouting a lot around Mikage these days...)

* * *

*In Courtyard*

"Okay, I lost, I lost, Teito!" Mikage freaked out, as he took in the the sight of the blue zaiphon circling his neck, just seconds away from chopping his head off.

Mikage sighed in relief when Teito banished the zaiphon. "Geez...That was a close one, man!" Mikage exclaimed, as he stretched his arms out.

"Is that so?" Teito asked, looking at Mikage with a bit more respect. The two of them had had several spars over the few hours they had been in the court yard. Teito didn't know the exact time, but he had a feeling that they had missed more than just Mantra-sensei's lesson.

The blond had been better than Teito had thought. Granted, Teito had to hold back a lot more than usual, since he WAS just fighting a student (not some half-starved sklave mentally scared so deeply he couldn't tell the difference between a fly and a machine gun aimed at his forehead...)

"As long as you can move that swiftly, you'll make it into the army for sure!" Mikage said earnestly. "I bet that if you keep it up, you'll be able to climb the ranks to gener-"

Mikage stopped abruptly when he saw that the battle zaiphon ring was once again around his neck and a murderous looking Teito had his arm outstreched towards him.

"T-T-TEITO, I'M SORRY, I REALLY AM JUST PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME! I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE MY FIRST KISS YET!"

Teito glared at Mikage, as if measuring how sincere he was (given that Mikage's quickly bluing face wasn't enough...). After a few moments, Teito was satisfied with what he saw and released Mikage again.

"Oh," Mikage breathed, "oh" breathe "air~" breathe "Beautiful" breathe "AIIIIIIIIRRRR!"

Teito seat-dropped at the scene in front of him. "Pathetic..." He said, gaining Mikage's attention. "Had I been an enemy soldier holding you for questioning, you would have cracked in seconds. Are you really suited to be a soldier for this Empire, Mikage? Are you really willing to place your beliefs and values before your own life?"

"Hey! That's not fair!" Mikage defended. "You aren't my enemy, Teito!

Tired and fed up, Teito screamed, "I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND!" (Friend... rend... end... nd... d...). Though he screamed at the volume he regularly did when around Mikage, the empty courtyard seemed to make it sound louder. "I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND! I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND! WHY?! WHY WON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?! I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND, I JUST WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Mikage, surprisingly didn't insert any of his stupid comments like he usually did, too stunned to do so.

Teito took this as a chance to continue on ranting. "I hated you since the first time I lay my eyes on you! I hate the way you were always so carefree and happy! I hate the way you always seem to take everything for granted. I hate the way you wore your heart on your sleeves for everyone to see! You want to become a soldier, don't you?! You want to serve this country?! You don't know what suffering is like! You don't understand the true burden you have to bear once you're a soldier. None of you in this school understands!"

Teito's ears were ringing from all the screaming. If he had been clamer he would have been horrified with his behavior. Teito had prided himself in his ability to stay calm and collected through almost any situation.

 _But then YOU came along_...

For the whole year Teito had know Mikage, the blonde had always managed to get a rise out of Teito in a way not even Shuri could.

 _I hate him, I hate him, I hate him_.

Half of Mikage's face was obscured by the shadow of his bangs so Teito wasn't able to tell what he was thinking. After several minutes of silence, Teito turned around and began walking away

Teito..." Mikage called out. Teito hesitated and stopped. Turning around, Teito was about to ask Mikage what he wanted, but the words died in his mouth when he took in Mikage's appearance.

Mikage's eyes, usually alight mischief and curiosity, were now overflowing with determination. The carefree grin that Teito was by then used to seeing was now a frown, and even Mikage's face in general looked tense and not at all relaxed. Teito couldn't believe it, but Mikage actually looked... SERIOUS!

(O.O Oh no... we've reached "The End of the World (End) 98 chapters in advance!)

"I know we don't have the best of relationships," Mikage began, "but I want you to know... I won't give up chasing you until you agree to be my friend!"

 _...You don't know a thing... You aren't that type of person, Celestine... the type to place the Empire's needs over those of your loved ones_...

* * *

*At Night*

"...Why are you here?" Teito asked, sitting upright on his bunk.

"This is the dorm room where our class sleeps in, duh," Mikage said.

"...That's not what I meant..." Teito said slowly. "I'm asking why are you HERE, sitting on MY bed, invading MY personal space."

"I'm not sitting on your bed! I'm sitting in the bunk next to your bed!"

"Which is close enough and STILL invading my personal space."

"What?! There's a good 2 and a half feet separating us!" Mikage protested loudly. A few few beds stirred and a few mumbles could be heard.

" _Shush it_ ," Teito hissed. "At this rate, you'll wake everyone up! And you shouldn't be here! Go back to your own bed!"

"Why not? No one sleeps in this bunk!" Mikage retorted with a much lower voice.

"It's against the rules to sleep in a bunk you aren't assigned to- wait how did you know this bunk was empty?" Teito asked suspiciously. "I thought you slept on the other side of the room!"

"I got some friends who sleep in this area," Mikage said smoothly and a _bit_ too quickly for Teito's liking. "I found out from them."

" _Suuure_ you did," Teito said, looking disbelievingly at the boy under the neighboring bunk's blanket. Teito sighed and closed his eyes as he fell back onto the bunk.

"...Hey, Teito, can I ask you something?" Mikage asked after a while.

"You just did, moron."

"Why do you hate me so much?" Mikage asked, ignoring the last comment.

"I thought I gave you ample reasons in the courtyard," Teito answered tiredly. Just _thinking_ about the incident made him feel tired.

"But you always act as if I'm some sort of enemy," Mikage pressed on. "You always have that guarded look in your eyes whenever you're around me." _And everyone else_ was left unsaid. (The two already knew the answer to the unspoken part...)

 _Everyone in this country is my enemy, no matter how kind they may seem_. "That's because you _are_ my enemy. You're the enemy to my ideals."

"So what if we have different philosophies? Can't we still be friends?"

 _I have no allies. I have no friends in this diseased country. You're all rotten, all of you_!

" _Let go_ of it already Celestine," Teito interrupted. "I can't handle that voice of yours anymore. It's late and I want to sleep."

"..." Though Teito couldn't see it, he had a feeling that Mikage was still watching him, searching for something. After some time passed, Mikage finally whispered "...Goodnight, then, Teito," just loud enough for Teito to hear.

* * *

*Next Day, Part One of Begleiter Exams*

The gigantic... THING that stood towering over Mikage and Teito laughed at what he saw. "So the last ones are you two?" It asked, its slimey voice making Teito want to vomit.

"Please save me! I'm going to die!" Shuri shreiked as he pounded hard against the glass dome.

In any other case, this would seem like music to Teito's ears. Now, though, it painfully reminded him of the new sklaves that were freshly picked up from the streets and forced into the battle domes of the underground world the military so prizes itself for keeping a "secret" from the country's public.

Appaerently, though, Teito wasn't the only one to notice. A quick glance at Shuri was all the warning they had before the troll lunged at Shuri.

 _If this guy is not defeated or if you abandon your teammates you will fail_. Llyold-sensei's words resonated in Teito's head as his legs started moving on his own.

"Dodge it!" Teito shouted, pushing Shuri to the side before jumping up to the ceiling, just narrowly missing the troll's arm.

Angry at losing it's pray, it swiped once again with his right arm, only this time at Teito. Caught off gaurd, Teito was swept away, but manage to keep his hold on the stiff grey skin.

"Teito!" Mikage shouted, fear evident in his voice before he ran up and jumped up, elbowing the troll's right armpit hard just as Teito broke the bone of the troll's forearm.

The troll screamed in pain as it let its right arm fall limp. Frustrated, the troll aimed a kick at Teito, who dodged the kick completely. Unfortunately, the troll then chose the time Teito was still in the air to reach out to him with its left arm. Teito was about to use zaiphon to cut through the hand, but Mikage decided that that was the perfect time to intervene again, this time jumping up to push Teito out of the way.

Of course, this led to _Mikage_ (Teito: _THAT MORON!_ ) to being the one trapped in the hand. Unable to use his arms or legs effectively, all Mikage could do was yelp in pain as the troll's grasp tightened.

 _If this guy is not defeated or if you abandon your teammates you will fail._

 _I don't want to fail. I don't want to lose to a guy like him,_ Teito thought, angrily. Without another thought, Teito leaped up into the air and kicked the brute in the eye. Teito then proceeded to severely beat the troll's chest, punch after punch.

Weakened, the troll had no choice but to release Mikage who sat on the ground, staring in shock at the way the brunette brought down the brute that had defeated Mikage and three of their classmates within seconds. _Just how strong are you...Teito_?

Finally, content with his beating of the troll, Teito summoned his zaiphon, forming a ring of it around the troll's neck.

 _Don't be so compassionate, Teito. That is your greatest weakness_. Miroku's most constant words of advice reminded Teito.

... _Go to hell, Miroku_.

"Give up," Teito demanded. "If you don't, if you dare try to move, I've have no other choice but to kill you."

"I give up..." The troll begged, his voice strained as he tried not to move his neck too close to the dangerous ring of zaiphon. "Don't kill me..."

The metal door opened, allowing Llyold-sensei access into the dome. "In this situation, the exam hasn't ended yet," Llyold-sensei said as he walked into the dome. "I clearly said you had to kill him to graduate."

"He isn't our real enemy. Thus, it is not necessary for us to kill him," Teito replied without turning away from the troll. Quietly, Teito removed the ring of Zaiphon from around the Troll's head... before he saw in surprise as a stream of red zaiphon appeared and cut off the giant's head.

Swiftly, Teito turned to look at the entrance... And nearly forgot how to breathe.

A man with one of the palest skins Teito had ever seen with shoulder length wavy hair stood wearing a black, or possibly dark blue, ankle-length overcoat with gold trimmings on the chest, sleeve cuffs and neck-guard.

 _Despicable, lying murderer_.

Teito couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. All he could do but stare in shock at the silver haired man.

 _I know you._

 _A boy with silver hair and velvet eyes stood staring blankly at the duo from his place in the family portrait._

 _I know you._

 _"See that boy? His name was Krowell... He was... your uncle."_

 _I know you_.

"...You're too soft," the man told him, direct and too the point, his violet eyes focused solely on Teito with what Teito believed was scorn and ridicule. But it could just as well be emptiness (Teito never was good with reading military people...tough crowd they are...). After a few seconds, the man turned around and left.

Teito just stood there, still in shock at what he had just seen, watching blankly as Alyza-sensei announced the end of their exam. "Krowell..." Teito whispered quietly. Fortunately, the man was then far away enough to not hear the brunette's whispered word...

If only the man had stayed longer... he could have stopped the wheel of time before it was too late...

* * *

 _"I'm sorry Teito. I wanted to stay by your side forever..."_

 _"Teito, I will definitely come back for you..."_

 _Where are you... Father... Dad...?_

 _Didn't you promise me... you would come back to me...?_

 _Didn't you swear you would save me from this darkness...?_

 _Dad... Father... I'm so cold... Please, don't leave my side..._

 _Don't abandon me..._

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 07 GHOST IN ANY SUCH MANNER OR WAY

If you review, please be appropriate and no swear words! :(

Stuff in brackets: Random stuff that wouldn't fit in the story.

THERE ARE ALSO NO PAIRINGS AS OF YET, BUT MAYBE TEITO X OUKA WAY WAY WAAAAAAAAY LATER


	2. Trust Me, I Shall Follow

I REALLY was NOT planning on writing this story... This fanfic was supposed to be just random story ideas...

.

.

It's Bliss to Forget

Chapter Two: Trust me, I Shall Follow

* * *

Summary: Fea Cruz "died" before he could seal away Teito's memories. Burdened with the past and all the lies and deceits that went along with it, Teito marches on towards his destiny: Death. Think it'll be easier this time around? WRONG.  
 **Brotherly**! Mikage x Teito  
 **No pairings**

* * *

"..." - Speaking  
 _italics_ \- Thinking and flashbacks  
 ** _Bold Italics_** \- Mikhail thinking  
 **Bold** \- Mikhail Talking

* * *

*10 years ago*

 _"FATHER!" Teito shouted in fear as he looked at the bone covered screen in front of him. Mikhail, at the request of its master, had produced a screen with its all seeing eye to reveal the king of Raggs current state. Initially, Mikhail had wanted to put Teito's worried mind at rest. However, what they both saw did not even come close to doing that. "Dad is...!"_

 _"Yo-your Majesty!" Fea said shocked, at he took in the sight of his older brother, Krom, being held by the arms by two Barsburg soldiers._

 _Swiftly, a man with silver hair came to stand in front of Krom, withdrawing his sword as he walked toward the king. Not sparing a single second, the man cut through Krom, as though he was made of butter._

 _All Teito and Fea could do was stare in shock and horror as Krom fell to the ground, lifelessly as bright crimson blood burst from his body like a gyser._

 _Never in Teito's short life had he felt the need to vomit more than in those few seconds as he watched as the other soldiers_

 _Back then... the person standing next to dad was..._

 _Slowly, the silver haired man's face turned to look in Teito and Fea's direction, almost as if he sensed someone foreign watching him._

 _"No..." Fea whispered. Teito turned slightly, his face ashen, to look at the priest. Fea's face had become very pale, his pupils contracting as his eyes widened further. Teito followed Fea's eyes back to the screen or, more precisely, the silver man's face. It can't be... **Krowell**...?!"_

 _Crackling sounds and static could be heard coming from the Eye of Mikhail upon hearing the name from Fea's mouth. Fea, though, didn't notice this, his feet rooted to the ground as he looked at Krom's dead body and the red snow that covered his head like an unholy halo._

 _The screen went blank._

* * *

*Present day, Later that night after Begleiter Exam*

"So, there were nineteen people accepted today, including us," Mikage said, wincing slightly

"I can't believe the troll only injured one of your arms," Teito commented. "I was hoping it would do some more damage to you.

"What?!" Mikage gasped. "Why would you want that to happen to me?!"

"So then you would have been forced to stay in the hospital overnight I wouldn't have to see your face all night long."

Mikage shuddered at the "H" word. "I still can't believe you agreed to patch me up!"

"...It's a thank you for helping me back there," Teito replied. "I don't like owning debts."

"But you saved me once," Mikage pressed. "Doesn't that count?"

"You want to go to the hospital?" Teito growled, taking quiet pleasure at Mikage's horrified expression at the dreaded "H" word twice in a row. "Because I could make your injuries a _hell_ of a lot more."

"...You also helped _me_ out _twice." Even though I could have really done_ without _your help_... "...I had to make up for the second time you placed yourself in danger due to my carelessness..." Teito muttered, sounding a bit angry, though whether it was due to his own mistakes or due to Mikage's interference, not even Teito was so sure.

"Ha!" Mikage said softly after some time, raising his hand from his uninjured side up to see it better. Teito was not surprised when he saw it was quivering. "I'm so pathetic aren't I... My hands can't seem to stop shaking..."

"Did it really take you _that_ long to figure that out?" Teito deadpanned, purposely pulling the bandage tighter around the blonde's arm.

Mikage hissed in pain, turning to look at Teito with a wounded puupy-look on his face... which made Teito even more annoyed and pull on the bandages even harder. "Ow, ow, ow!" Mikage yelped. After that, the two sat silent as Teito finished wrapping up Mikage's arm.

"...You shouldn't be so hard on yourself..." Teito said after another pause. "This was your first taste of real battle" _A bad joke of a battle but still a battle_ "and you held yourself adequately... unlike a certain blue eyed narcissist who can't seem to get his head out of the clouds..."

"Yeah, Shuri was a mess after the exam, wasn't he," Mikage said, looking a bit happier. "Speaking of Shuri, I never thought you would be the one to help him out... even _he_ loses face to your bravery!"

"Bravery?" Teito asked, stuffing the excess bandages and rubbing alcohol in the first aid kit. "Don't make me laugh. At best, it was pity."

"Even if it was pity," Mikage countered, "If the roles have been reversed, Shuri would never have done the same thing you did!"

Not wanting to discuss Shuri anymore, Teito immediately changed the subject. "Back then... the guy who used that red zaiphon... who was he?" _Krowell... Why did he have to be here today_...?

"The guy is known as cheif executive officer Ayanami," Mikage replied, fingering his bandaged arm as he addressed Teito. "There's a lot of rumors about him!" Teito edged back a little when Mikage came a bit closer, his face alight with excitement and mystery. "No one knows how many thousands of people he has killed!" Mikage back away again, this time placing his hand on his chin. "...That's about it. I don't know anything else about him."

Teito sweat dropped. _A waste of time_...

"...Hey Teito, don't take this the wrong way... but I'm kinda proud that you decided not to kill that prisoner," Mikage told the brunette, wearing what Teito thought was the biggest smile he had ever seen.

"What?" Teito asked, blinking.

"Alright, I'm going to sleep! We're finally graduating as soldiers tomorrow!" Mikage yawned quickly before, much to Teito's shock and horror plopping down on _Teito's bunk bed_.

"Are you forgetting something?!" Teito whisper-shouted. _This is my bed_!

"I am?" Mikage asked, confused, before his face lit up with recognition on the thing he supposedly forgot. "Oh, yeah! Thanks for cheering me up, Teito!" Mikage told the fuming brunette cheerfully, before pulling the covers over him (Mikage) and falling asleep immediately.

"C-cheering you up?!" Teito hissed as he began shaking the already sleeping blonde. "What the heck are you talking about?! Oh, never mind, just get out of my bed, Celestine!"

After several futile attempts, Teito just sighed and fell back onto the bed, too tired to actually move anywhere else.

 _At least on the positive side its quiet again_ , Teito thought with some relief before his mind took on more darker thoughts. _Ayanami, huh? So, the traitor decided to change his name, now did he_? Teito tsked angrily. _You better watch your back Krowell... No Ayanami... I swear... that one day, soon, I'll make you suffer for what you did to my family_...

 _I swear I will destroy everything you hold precious in this world_...

* * *

*Next Morning*

"Don't do that," A military man with sun glasses said in a cheerful manner that uncomfortably reminded Teito of Mantar-sensei and Mikage combined. "If you attack Aya-tan, I might kill you."

 _...Aya-tan_?

Had this been the right time and place Teito would had burst out laughing at Krow- Ayanami's now murderous expression towards the soldier holding Teito down.

"Why did you attack me?" _Aya-tan_ asked, reverting his gaze back to Teito.

"Traitor..." was all Teito hissed as he glared _Back-stabbing, insolent, WRETCHED man_!

"...Speaking of which, isn't this the sklave taken from Raggs?" Ayanami said, looking slightly confused at the brunette's one word answer. "If he happens to know anything, I want to know it all."

With that, Teito was dragged out of the room by five other military personnel.

* * *

* _Later that night, midnight_ *

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid STUPID_ , Teito thought repeatedly as he punched the guards senselessly. _How could I have let my emotions get to me so fast_?!

One of the guards sneaked up behind Teito and aimed a kick at the brunette's head. Teito was faster, however, and ducked just in time before swiping his leg underneathe the soldier's causing the soldier to trip and fall flat on the floor. Before the man could get up, Teito punched the man's neck so hard his (Teito's) hand went right through the flesh.

 _This was all Mikage's fault! The next time I see Mikage, I'm going to KILL him without REMORSE_!

Finally, after what seemed like no time at all, all was silent in the cell. Teito breathed hard as he felt his anger The bodies of all five soldiers littered the ground around Teito, four injured and knocked out and one dead.

 _Damn it_... He can't stay here after what he'd done. A _ll because of one mistake... because I couldn't control my anger... all the preparations and trials I faced in the last ten years have gone to waste_!

"Teito!" _Speak of the Devil and he will appear_... "Are you in here?"

Teito turned around to face the entrance of the cell, where he saw Mikage standing with a semi-horrified look on his face.

"Teito..."

"Celestine..." Teito hissed at the same time before lunging at the blond. "You bloody IDIOT!" Teito shrieked as he proceeded to choke the life out of Mikage. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"C-can't br-BREATHE!" Mikage shouted/choked, his arms flailing

* _A few minutes later_ *

"Hah!" Mikage huffed as he tenderly rubbed his neck. "You do love choking me now don't you?"

"You make it too easy," Teito stated. "Now tell me why are you here?!"

"I came hear to rescue you and OH SHIT!" Mikage shouted, before grabbing Teito's arm and running as fast as he could out the holding cells.

"W-What the-? Let go of me, you idiot!" Teito shouted.

"Oh, stop arguing with me for once!" Mikage snapped. "We have to get out of here before the others realized that you've escaped!"

"I don't need your help, Celestine!" Teito shouted. "I can find a way out myself!"

"Idiot! Do you want to get killed?!" Mikage shouted back. They were now running up the stairs to the "Those who oppose Ayanami never live to tell about it! There's a hawkzile I stole ahead of here!"

At that moment, a siren began to ring from above their heads. _It seemed that the military found out I'm gone_...

"Celestine!" Teito hissed again, frantically as he tried to get the blonde to retreat before anyone saw the two of them together. _I really don't want Celestine mixed up in all of this_!

"Right now, only think about how to escape! Don't think about anything else!" Mikage reprimanded. "Look! The hawkzile is up ahead!" Mikage pointed out, refering to the balcony that stood open in front of them.

Unfortunately for them, two military men chose that time to appear in front of the balcony entrance holding... _wooden sticks_? "They're here!" one of them shouted. "You two, stop right there!"

Not paying them any mind, the two teenagers jumped over the soldiers heads and landed behind them.

"Teito... go on ahead of me," Mikage whispered, surprising the brunette. "I'll stay here and distract these guys. Just get out of here alrea-"

"Shut up, you idiot!" Teito screamed, kicking Migake over the edge of the balcony and onto the back of the Hawkzile. _All this time I tried not to get you involved and now you want to be some kind of martyr_?!

"T-Teito?!" Mikage said, as the brunette jumped down after the scared boy and took the place at the steering wheel.

"Wasn't it you who told me that those who oppose Kro-Ayanami never live to tell about it?!" Teito shouted as he started the hawkzile. "Well, I'm quite sure that you just _did_ help defy Ayanami and that you _really_ don't want to die before your first kiss!"

"...You remembered that?!" Mikage asked, his voice cracking slightly as his eyes filled with un-shed tears. "...And did you just try to make a joke?! I'm so proud!"

"...I should have left you as cannon fodder..." Teito muttered, as he shakily got the hawkzile to rise higher in the air. Teito glanced up, but did a double take when he saw the man

 _Ayanami_... Teito mentally seethed. _That man_... _he ruined everything for me_...

Wanting to spite the man even if just a little, Teito purposely let the exhaust hit the silver-haired man in the face before zooming off to the horizon.

Ayanami, apparently wasn't willing to let them go that easily.

"Teito!" Mikage shout warned Teito of the ball of red zaiphon that was zooming towards the duo. Not wasting a second more, Teito quickly brought up a reflective zaiphon barrier. Luckily, though the barrier ended up shattering, it was able to hold off most of the attack, leaving Mikage and Teito with only light burns.

* * *

*The next morning*

"Hey, Teito," Mikage asked. "You've been driving the hawkzile for hours now. If you're feeling tired then u wouldn't mind taking over..."

"Non" Teito said, though his hands were shaking and his face was sweating profusely. "I can still hold on... for a bit..."

"I would really like to switch spots _before_ we fall to our deaths," Mikage stressed.

A tick mark appeared on Teito's forehead. "Are you calling me weak?!"

"No I'm calling you stubborn and suicidal."

"Mikage, can you please stay quiet?" Teito asked, his grip on the handle bars tightening. He shook his head in an effort to clear away the black dots coming in from the corners of his vision.

"No, I can't!" Mikage snapped. "Teito, let's land and rest for a bit. I doubt the military will catch up to us anytime soon. We should find a place to hide out or even something to eat before continuing on!"

There was no response.

"...Teito?" Mikage asked, fearfully. He grabbed Teito's shoulder and turned him around slightly.

Teito's face which was usually scrunched up in irritation had a look of pure exhaustion, black shadows running underneath the brunette's closed eyes. His arms dangled limply from the handle bars, and his mouth was slightly ajar.

Teito was unconscious.

And the hawkzile was falling very quickly to the ground below.

Panicking, Mikage grabbed the handles and tried manning the Hawkzile, pumping his own zaiphon into the vehicle to give it more fuel. Sadly, the hawkzile was far too tired to accept anymore zaiphon.

"TEEEEEIIIIITTTTTOOOOOO!" Mikage cried, big tears flying up into the air from his eyes as he hung onto the unresponsive brunette and exhausted hawkzile. "WWWWWHHHHHHYYYYYYY!?"

Mikage was then hit in the head with a chunk of rock. He knew no more.

* * *

 _*Late that night, two hours before dawn_ *

"And what about Teito Klein?" Miroku asked

"I already sent men personally," Ayanami reassured. "They should find him soon."

"Then I shall leave it to you, Ayanami-kun. It's serious if we lose him."

"I feel the same, chairman Miroku," Ayanami replied, his purple eyes glowing eerily in the dim room.

* * *

*Next day, at night*

"..up... Wake up!" A deep voice grumbled, annoyed.

"Hey! Don't be so loud, baka!" another, more gentler voice reprimanded.

Teito grumbled a bit as he struggled to open his emerald eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he was laying on his side on something soft and fluffy. A bed... Teito thought drowsily.

When his eyes finally, focused, he saw a passed out Mikage sleeping (at least he hoped he was just sleeping) in a golden-framed bed covered with a white sheet.

"He's finally opened his eyes!" The same voice exclaimed. Startled, Teito shifted his gaze to see some blonde dude... Blonde... _BLONDE?! WHY?! OUT OF ALL THE POSSIBLE PEOPLE I COULD WAKE UP TO, WHY DID I WAKE UP TO TWO BLONDES?! OH CURSE YOU, CHIEF OF HEAVEN! CURSE YOU FOR CREATING THE HORROR OF BLONDES_!

"How are you feel-" the blue eyed man ( _not blonde, don't think of the blonde hair_!) started to ask, though he was suddenly interrupted when Teito quickly twisted himself out of bed and kicked the air out of the man. "Oof!" The man breathed as he was knocked into the floor. Without sparing a second thought, Teito ran over to Mikage's bed and turned around, standing protectively over the other teen.

"W-WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" The man Teito had just knocked away screamed, his mouth suddenly filled with shark teeth before jumping at Teito and holding Teito at an head lock.

"G-get off of me!" Teito shouted aiming a punch the man in the face.

It seemed though that he needn't bother.

Before the two bickering males knew what was happening, a red head with glasses appeared, stomping his foot on the blue eyed man's head, holding Teito away from said man(iac). "Do you find it entertaining to bully such a small boy?!" The red head asked the now crying blonde sharply.

"No... it's not like that," the other replied.

"Who are you people?" Teito asked. "And for the last time, _let go of me_!"

"My apologies," the red head said courteously, putting Teito back down near to Mikage's bed.

 _I like this guy already_ , Teito thought approvingly at the respect.

"My name is Castor," The red head informed.

"I'm Labrador," a lilac haired man ( _is that a man_?) Teito didn't notice before informed the boy cheerfully.

"...Frau..." The blonde growled, the side of his head now sporting a bandage. (Frau: _I'll settle things with you someday_...) "I carried you all the way here to the church's hospital. Be thankful brat!"

"Church?" Teito asked, trying to subdue the growing tick mark on his forehead.

"You are currently in a church," Castor continued. "The three of us are clergymen here. We found you and your young friend over there on our weekly flying excursions. I must say, you two gave us quite the scare when you fell out of that avalanche."

 _Avalanche_? Teito thought confused. _Did Mikage and I crash or something..._?

"...Wait... so you're all clergymen... even though you look like goths... one of you is named after a dog and the other is named woman and looks like a shark?" Teito asked bluntly.

"WHY, YOU LITT-" Frau began, lunging once again at Teito, but was immediately blocked by Castor's fist.

"In essence, yes," Castor said, "though I suggest that you apologize to Labrador before he falls any further into depression." Castor added, pointing to the corner of the room where Labrador sat facing the wall, his whole trembling body covered in a depressed fog.

"?!" _Damn it, what should I do_?! "Um, S-sorry, Labrador-san! I didn't mean it in a hurtful way!" Teito said frantically waving his arms. "I was just stating a fact!"

"Apology accepted~!" Labrador replied, immediately becoming cheerful again.

"Hey! What about me?!" Frau complained. "Shouldn't I get an apology too?!"

"No," Labrador and Castor said as one. It was now Frau's turn to sulk in the corner.

"By the way brat..." Frau asked a few minutes later. "Are you from the empire's army!"

" **NO**!" Teito said with such anger that he was sure the ground shifted a little beneath them. "I'm nothing like those filthy, wild dogs!"

Frau placed his arms up in a placating manner. "Kid, we didn't mean to offend you or anything. We're just asking since your friend over there is wearing a military uniform."

Teito glared at Frau, but didn't say anything. What could he say?

"I saw the mark on your back," Castor told Teito. "You're a slave, aren't you?"

* * *

*Flashback*

 _"...Queen...if the prince is causing you that much pain... It's all the more reason why he should die..."_

 **In exchange please give that child to me**

 _"Now, now, what's wrong?"_

 _I can't find it, the flower to give to father. Mother is sick so father alwaaays has a sad face._

 _"IF YOU HAVEN'T BEEN BORN I WOULD STILL BE LOVED...!"_

 _Scary. Father save me...I'm scared..._

 _"I HATE YOU!"_

 _Hot...my back hurts...Burning..._

 _"AA-AA-AAAAH! I-I- WHAT HAVE I-"_

 _"It is possible to escape from this felony... the queen's life can be saved."_

 _What is this... its red...?_

" **In return give that child to me**."

(A/N: ...yes, I dared)

* * *

*Back to present day*

Teito's hands clenched into fists. "...Do you want an answer to that?" Teito asked.

"Not if you don't want to," Castor reassured. "Do you mind telling us your name?"

Teito simply sat quietly, staring at his lap. He wasn't willing to tell these supposed bishops any personal information until he was clear on their intent.

"It doesn't matter if you don't want to tell us," Castor said eventually. Teito looked up sharply at that. Castor smiled and closed his eye before continuing, "This is that kind of place."

Labrador smiled softly as well, nodding his head in agreement.

Frau sighed, irritated. "If you were an empire soldier I would have buried you alive back there," he proclaimed, nonchalantly.

"Yet you still brought _him_ here," Teito dead panned pointing at the sleeping Mikage.

"...Only because Labrador asked me to..." Frau mumbled, turning around and promptly walked towards the room's entrance. (Translation: threatened to feed Frau's magazines to Labrador's carnivorous plants. Oh, Labrador knew all of Frau's hiding spots. Frau can't hide his treasures...)

"You should rest a bit more," Castor added to the brunette.

"By the way, you shouldn't leave this place if you want to survive~." Labrador added from the side, before he and Castor went to follow Frau out the door.

 _...A THREAT_! Teito thought angrily as he glared at the Dog.

"Wait!" Teito asked. The three stopped and turned to look at him. "The name... what is the name of this church?"

"I'm sorry," Labrador said, still smiling. "We forgot to tell you that, didn't we? This is the Barsburg Church in the empire's seventh district. Sweat dreams," Labrador finished off with, unaware of the growing look of horror on Teito's face upon hearing the name. (None of the bishops notice, actually...)

(A/N:...Labrador isn't evil... he just has problems...)

* * *

*Flashback*

" _Just as planned tonight, the ceremony to shift Pandora's Box. With this the world's safety is safely bound."_

 _"Forgive me king of Raggs... If Verloren's body is given a soul, then the seal us already ineffective."_

 _"Tonight's vessel is truly beautiful."_

 _"Now... come... let your soul be devoured... succumb to your darkest fears._

 _"The prince being abducted had been your suggestion... Why_ _... Pope? Why?! Why did you do such a thing to Tiashe...?!"_

 _"If Verloren revived... I can gain the knowledge of all the seven ghosts... I can use that knowledge to save a great number of people!"_

 _"King! Your son is alive!_ "

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 07 GHOST IN ANY SUCH MANNER OR WAY

If you review, please be appropriate and no swear words! :(

Stuff in brackets: Random stuff that wouldn't fit in the story.


	3. Frustrations Clung to Me

I am disappointed with this chapter. Don't expect anything good  
And thank you Mendax for reviewing! ^.^ Dammit is not a swear word.  
UNEDITED

.

.

It's Bliss to Forget

Chapter Three: Frustrations Clung to Me

* * *

Summary: Fea Cruz "died" before he could seal away Teito's memories. Burdened with the past and all the lies and deceits that went along with it, Teito marches on towards his destiny: Death. Think it'll be easier this time around? WRONG.

 **Brotherly**! Mikage x Teito  
 **No pairings**

* * *

"..." - Speaking  
 _italics_ \- Thinking and flashbacks

* * *

*Back to present, 30 minutes later*

"Three... two... one... CLEAR!"

The room lit up in blue light as a feeling of intense shock and pain coursed through Teito's body, eliciting a totally manly scream from Teito's mouth.

"W-WHO THE HECK DID THAT?!" Teito shouted when he was recovered enough to speak, twitching sporadically.

"YES!" Teito turned his head to the side. Three nuns stood cheering under some strange pink light. "The lamb from heaven has successfully been revived!"

"We're sorry for electrocuting you," a nun with a peachy skin tone and an oval-shaped face apologized a few seconds later, her rather large blue eyes sparkling with mirth under her long eyelashes. She had a long, up-turned nose, a small mouth with thin lips and what seemed like dark pink hair poking out of the sides of her black veil. "But you were having a severe panic attack when we arrived!"

"We then shocked you, you would snap out of it!" Another nun added, a bit guiltily as she took in Teito's twitching form. She had large amber eyes and a very round face with chubby cheeks and a small up-turned nose. Bits of golden _blond_ hair could be seen framing the sides of her face.

Teito looked incredulously at them, slowing scooting away from the three crazy women. He hissed when his back began to burn.

"Ah! Don't move!" The three said simultaneously, immediately closing in on him.

Teito hissed when they strated grabbing onto his arms and shaking him. "God dammit, you're hurting me!" Teito shouted in frustration.

"I-I'm sorry," the blonde said guiltily, though the other two looked unapologetic.

"My name is sister Athena," the blue haired and red eyed nun introduced. She seemed to be the shortest of the three of them, though her eyes clearly showed that she was far from being the youngest. "And they are Libelle," the pink one, "and Rosalie," the blond one.

"It's nice to meet you lamb who feel from heaven!" the three said... at the SAME. TIME.

"Why do you call me that?" Teito ask, remembering them saying something like that before as well.

"Because you fell from heaven," they said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "From a hawkzile."

"Bishop Castor told us," Athena added.

"I see..." Teito said slowly. "But that still doesn't explain why you're _here_ , in this room."

"We've come to feed and dress you little lamb," they all said at the same time, their smiles way to wide to have been innocent.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mikage had been having a rather pleasant dream... a dream so wonderful, Mikage wouldn't mind dying right there if it meant staying that that dream forever. It was a dream... about a magical place... called yakisoba land.

It was a land covered in food, the food of god...

Ground covered in bread. Instead of water there is yakisoba soup. The trees hold dangling yakisoba rice balls...

On the cliff looking out to the yakisoba soup ocean was a white table and a single chair. On the table was a simple yet elegant PERFECT dish Mikage had ever set his eyes on.

It was... It was... It _was..._

"YAKISOBAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mikage yelled in his sleep at the same time Teito was electrocuted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" (Teito's manly screams)

* * *

Five minutes later, Mikage groaned, his head slightly pounding as he barely heard sounds of screaming, still mostly immersed in his yakisoba hallucinations.

Yawning, Mikage sat up from his bed, yawning widely as he stretched his arms out above his head.

That is until he met a very peculiar and unbelievable sight: Teito flailing, surrounded by over excited (and probably high) cute nuns.

Cute nuns. Surrounding Teito. Mr. Antisocial.

Mikage blinked slowly. No, they were still there. He pinched himself. They were still there. He rubbed his eyes. They were still there. He then shrugged, muttering something about too realistic dreams and slide back down onto the bed.

Unfortunately for Mikage, Teito had seen Mikage from the corner of his eyes. Teito didn't quite catch what Mikage had said before going back to sleep, but he didn't really care. It wouldn't change what he was going to do to the blond for Mikage's helplessness.

* * *

"Here!" Athena said, offering him a spoon full of chicken soup. "Eat something! You have to regain your strength."

Tito glared at her angrily, not able to believe the nerve of this girl. _I'm not a baby! Stop treating me like one!_ was what Teito wanted to say but he knew that by saying so he would be proving himself wrong.

"And after the meal comes the medicine~!" Libelle said, holding up a jar of what seemed like melted nightmares and poison with a too big to be normal smile on her face.

"That," Teito could not help but remark, his face turning slightly green, "is what hell looks like."

Libelle looked at him, her smile faltering for a moment. "A-ah, but little lamb, it's really, really good for you!"

"Yes!" Rosalie agreed holding neatly folded white sheets in her arms. "And after medicine comes a change of clothes!"

"Now say 'ah'!" Athena said, pushing the still full spoon a little too close to his face.

Teito leaned back at the sudden invasion of personal space, inwardly seething at the presumptuous women. _God, I know I'm short but not that short to be confused with a toddler!_ "I'm not hungry," Teito told Athena firmly.

"Why not?" Athena asked, backing away a little from the teen. "Bishop Castor-sama said you didn't eat anything for at least a day now..."

"My stomach is... still queasy from falling from the sky," Teito told them. "If I eat anything now, I'll probably throw it up... so if you don't want to clean up the vomit, you shouldn't force me to eat." _Hopefully that works..._

Rosalie gasped. "My, you're such a kindhearted and caring lamb! Don't worry about us, little lamb! We'll clean up any mess afterwards!"

 _It wasn't a compliment..._

"If you really feel like that, little lamb, then you really must take your medicine! It'll make you feel much better!" Libelle said.

"But you'll have to eat something first or else you'll pass out," Rosalie informed the brunette. "The medicine is too strong for the body to handle without food in the stomach. It's like... alcohol!"

 _It doesn't make it any better!_ Teito scream inside his head. "Why are you even helping me? Can't you just leave me alone?" Teito finally asked.

"You... want us to leave you alone?" Rosalie asked confused. "But you're hurt!"

"And who's fault is that, I wonder," Teito growled.

"The people who gave you those chains!" Rosalie said, pointing at the glistening metal.

"...What?"

"They hurt you and tried to imprison you, so you ran away! Little lamb ran far, far away!"

 _"..."_ Teito was expecting something along the lines of 'No one's fault, silly!' or 'It's all in the grand scheme of God,' not... that...

"We're helping you because you are confused and suffering," Libelle said, clasping her hands in prayer. "Your eyes are unfocused and filled with rage, yet you do not know who to focus your rage on, or even if there is any viable person to put that blame on. Your shoulders are tense, as though you are ready to bolt at any moment."

"We're trying to get you to trust us!" Rosalie continued passionately. "Because if you do, you'll be more relaxed and your eyes will smile!"

"Eyes don't smile," Teito told her, causing her to look at him oddly. What? It wasn't his fault he couldn't help but point out their flaws! They made it too easy!

"This is just that kind of place, you see," Athena explained, being the calmest of the three. Teito had a feeling he would be getting along with her the best. "Whenever there is someone in need that comes knocking on God's door, we do not hesitate to help them to the most of our abilities."

"It surprises me how people like you can still exist in this f-er, messed up country," Teito replied, barely catching himself saying something he doubt any nun would appreciate. "People who would help others without having some ulterior motive."

"We aren't really helping you for no reason, though," Libelle told him, kindly. "No one does anything without reason or without expecting to gain something out of said actions. That's just something we humans do."

"You should be thankful that you and your friend ended up here instead of somewhere else!" Rosalie added. "It's a sign that you have been forgiven and blessed by God."

"You're wrong..." Teito said, getting fed up with their now trite words. "You're all wrong... I'm not here because I was blessed by your God..."

... _I'm here because I'm cursed by Him_...

* * *

*Half an hour later*

It was only after the nuns had left that Teito realized just how large and empty the room was. Spare the two beds, one side table closer to Teito's and two chairs, there was no furniture in sight. The walls had no paint, the floor was hard stone and the ceiling gray with spots of black. There were some thin white curtains draped over the large windows, but that was it.

 _This room could easily fit ten people, yet there are only two beds..._

The nuns had left still untouched tray of food and the jar of medicine on his side table after extracting a promise from him that he would finish it before morning. Since Teito had all but refused to even touch the jar, they had no choice but to apply ointment on his injuries instead. They had warned him, though that the ointment would not be as effective so they would have to come by tommorrow night to apply it on him again. Teito didn't really _want_ to spend more time with them, but he was definitely not drinking the devil's meds.

Teito was now wearing a bluish-white robe with the Church symbol on its back that went down to his ankles. He was also given a pair of brown shoes which were a bit larger than his feet.

 _"Sorry! That was the smallest size we could find that would fit your feet!"_ The nuns had giggled as Teito pushed all three of them out the door and slammed it behind him with a huff.

Teito still growled at the not-so-subtle crack at his size as he laid on "his" bed before letting out a deep breath.

Teito would be lying if he said he was worried. No, he wasn't worried, he wasn't even scared.

He was _terrified_.

"This is bad," Teito muttered, drawing his feet closer to himself. "Very, very bad..."

The Barsburg Church of the seventh district was said to be the second largest power house throughout the nation. It commanded large numbers of bishop and soldiers and held in high esteem throughout all the nations of the world. It was a sanctuary, where any prisoner or convict could find peace and where any commoner could find relief from the heavy burdens of everyday life.

It was also the last Teito had wanted to end up in.

Sure, he knew ever since he and Mikage had left the academy that they might have to seek asylum in the church, but Teito had really been holding that as a last resort. Heck, Teito hadn't even meant to head towards the seventh district! How they had managed to get so close to the church on a hawkzile was also unexpected... though also a prime reason why he and Mikage had crashed in the first place.

It was a pity that six people had already seen him like this. If he had had known, he would have at least changed his eye color to something more common like black or yellow... on second thought, no, not yellow, never yellow. Teito would rather die than pretend to be *shudder* Mikage's _little_ brother. No, black eyes would do just fine. Auburn hair wouldn't hurt either...

Teito shook his head. No! He was getting distracted.

 _" Tonight's vessel is truly beautiful."_

Teito's name had to change. The couldn't find out he was here, that he was still alive.

 _Does the Pope even remember how I look like_?

 _" Tonight's vessel is truly beautiful."_

Teito shivered. _I can't risk it. The Church is both safest and most dangerous place to be at. I have to keep a low profile around here and try not to attract too much attention to myself._

 _But if the military asks them about you, you won't be able to get under their radar,_ the small, nostalgic voice in his head reminded him.

"Damn it, didn't think of that..." Teito bit his thumb nail as he tried to come up with something. "For one, Celestine is here. Two, no one knows my name... for now. Maybe I can get both Celestine and me without anyone noticing...? Or should I just get myself out? I could probably drag the military away from here- no, they're smart. They'll leave some soldiers behind to get Mikage if he ever dared tried to leave."

 _Ugh, this place is playing with my mind!_ Teito thought, messing up his hair with his hands in frustration. _It's not safe here! Not for me, at least. But Celestine..._

Teito turned to see Mikage sleeping on the other bed, a very noticable and disgusting drool falling down his face. A tick mark appeared on Teito's head. _If I left Celestine here, he'll be safe... but since he's an idiot, he'd just run after me and get caught by the military, no doubt_...

 _But FIRST of all_... Teito hissed in his head. He got out the bed and stormed over to where Mikage was blissfully unaware of the danger he was in. Teito reached out and grabbed a chunk of Mikage's hair before pulling him up and with an eighth of his strength throwing Mikage at the opposite wall.

"WHAT THE HECK TEITO?!" Mikage screamed, tears in his eyes as he stared angrily at the shorter male.

"SHUT UP YOU, YOU STUPID BLONDE PAIN IN THE BEHIND!" Teito screamed back, punching Mikage on the top of the head. "And shut up!"

"Oooowwwww..." Mikage moaned, but then he blinked, suddenly noticing their surroundings. "Eh? Where are we?"

" **You recovered way too fast** ," Teito hissed, his whole face engulfed in angry shadows, causing Mikage to scoot away from the angry brunette as fast as possible.

"A-ah, um, Teito buddy w-wanna hear about my d-dream," Mikage asked nervously. "I-it was about Yakisoba! So, so, soooo much Yakisoba! And there was a lake and a river and a tree a-and you too Teito! Yeah, you were surrounded by cute girls-"

Teito hit him again, this time banging him down to the floor.

"Whhhyyyy..." Mikage cries, dejectedly.

" **So you _were_ awake at that time**..."

Mikage shivered before making a be-line to the closer of the two beds (which happened to be the one Mikage was originally in) and hid himself under the covers.

 _Coward_ , Teito thought, looking at the pathetic shivering pile of linen in front of him. Sighing, Teito face-palmed, still pissed off at the blonde but suddenly too tired to do anything about it.

"...we're at the Barsburg church," Teito told the blonde, making his way back to "his" own bed.

"The Barsburg Church?" Mikage asked, poking his head out from under the covers to look at Teito in disbelief. "You mean the one in the seventh district? How the hell did we manage to get all the way here?"

"When we crashed the hawkzile-" Teito started

"Um, excuse me, but _we_ crashed? More like _you_ crashed _us,_ " Mikage clarified.

"Freaking word smith," Teito grumbled under his breath. " _Fine,_ when _I_ crashed the hawkzile, some bishops found us, so they took us back here."

"But isn't that a good thing?" Mikage asked. "This church is like an asylum for those on the run."

"No, Celestine, bad. Very bad," Teito spoke as though talking to a four-year-old. "Bad men know we here. Bad men can surround us. We no leave. We stuck."

Mikage threw a pillow at Teito which Teito caught easily enough. "I really wish you wouldn't treat me more like someone my age than a toddler," Mikage weakly glared.

"It there a difference?"

"...You are so lucky that I'm starved, tired and in pain right now... Not at all how I was in my dream..." Mikage sighed, longingly. "Man, was that a good dream... ah I'm hungry now... but I'm too tired to go food searching."

Teito laughed humorlessly. "You'll be more likely to get lost in a place as large as this," Teito muttered to himself before his eyes fell onto the covered tray still on his side dresser. "..." Teito walked over to the side table and picked up both the medicine and the tray.

"Here!"

"Eh?" Mikage looked up from his stomach and saw a tray and... what looked like hell incarnate being held out to him by Teito... who wasn't looking at him. Mikage looked at the tray, then at Teito's head then back to the tray again.

"...It's for you, _baka_."

"R-really?!" Mikage asked, breaking out in a bright, happy smile as he took the tray from Teito's hands. "Thanks a lot Teito!"

"Don't thank people for their pity, Celestine," Teito lectured sternly. "They'll see you as weak and will take advantage of you."

"But you never pity me!" Mikage told him, as he slurped down the soup as quickly as possible. Within a few minutes, the once full bowl licked clean of its contents.

"Celestine, from now on, you can't call me by my last name," Teito told Mikage after the blonde finished eating.

"I never call you by your last name," Mikage told him, both confused and happy.

"That- no, I mean you can't tell anyone what my last name is," Teito clarified.

"Why not?"

"Can you just do something without question?" Teito asked, irritably. "If you had done that to a superior officer, he wouldn't mind stripping you of your rank!"

"Fine, fine, I won't tell anyone... Does this have anything to do with your height?" Mikage asked innocently.

* * *

"Ma, Teito, why are you so violent to me lately?" A rather bruised Mikage asked later on. "You were never this mean to me before!"

"..."

"Is it because we're suck here?"

"...Yes."

Mikage sighed, falling back onto Teito's bed. "Teito can you just relax, already? I know this situation isn't ideal, but we won't get anything done if you don't let go of that anger of yours."

A tick mark appeared on Teito's head. "GET OFF MY BED, YOU DAMN MONKEY!" he screamed.

"Aww... but your bed is softer!" Mikage whined. "Can't I sleep here instead?"

"NO!" Teito yelled, the dreadful feeling of Déjà vu beginning to sink in as Mikage drifted into slumber. "Get up! I _said_ get up!"

After several failed attempts to wake Mikage up without bashing his skull into the wall (he didn't want to get in trouble for anymore property damages), the brunette decided to take the easy way out and went to sleep on Mikage's bed which was surprisingly was harder than the other bed. _I'm more comfortable on harder mattresses anyways..._

* * *

When Teito woke up the next morning, it was to the pleasant sound of birds chirping and the not-too-pleasant sound of Mikage's snores from the other bed.

Teito groaned and sat up on the bed, stretching his limbs as he yawned tiredly. He felt lighter and considerably more calm than last night. He swung his feet over the side of the bed and got to his feet before walking towards the door. He knew he should wake up Mikage but he didn't really feel comfortable talking to him, since it would also mean apologizing to the blond for slamming his head into the wall and bruising him.

 _If I apologize to him, he'll think I'm becoming more softer with him, and then he'll get some crazy idea that we're both friends when we are **not**_! Teito reasoned with himself.

 _But you should still apologize for acting so uncouthly_ , the same little voice from before said. _You are a prince after all_.

 _Wrong_! Teito argued _I'm not a prince anymore! I'm just a run-away sklave_ \- Teito banged his head on the door, repeatedly. "No! Bad! Don't argue with yourself, Teito! Don't talk to yourself either!" Teito hissed.

"Teito what are you doing?"

Teito stopped abruptly, turning around to see Mikage staring at the younger boy weirdly.

"...None of your business." _Dammit, now I have to apologize_! "Er... Mikage..."

"Yeah?"

"Um..." Teito pointed at the pile of clothes Rosalie had left on the chairs. "Change," Teito demanded before walking out the door, leaving a bemused Mikage behind.

 _Smooth_ , said the voice sarcastically. Teito ignored it.

* * *

Teito felt his heart rate slow down as he took in the benevolent surroundings. The church was by no standards beautiful, not with its plain white walls and hard marble floors. The water alternated from shade of blue to shades of green and back, but that was perhaps the only color this place had. Lush green grass could be seen underneath a few trees within the plaza, though that was it. Not knowing what else to do, he headed for the closest tree and sat down underneath it. The leaves rustled in the wind and hazy streams of light made their way through the branches. _Huh. I never noticed it, but it kinda looks like an ocean of green... as if I'm underwater._

Teito's mind wandered back to ten years ago when he first visited the church. Back then, it had been a splendid gold color, with soft red hues and multi-colored marble floors. Tasteful tapestries could be found in many of the internal rooms and food stalls could be seen lining the church's plaza. Jewel-encrusted cloths and curtains hung from the ceilings and lavish carpets and rugs used to be placed all around the fountain for children to play on.

Unfortunately, when the Raggs War began, the church sold nearly all of the tapestries and jewels to foreign countries to raise money for refugees of the war and to help rebuild the country after the war ended. As a testament to the fallen kingdom of Raggs and all those who have lost their lives or had been sold into slavery, the church scrapped off the golden paint of the church and somehow managed to bleach the marble floors into a pale blue. Teito had heard rumors that some bishops wanted to go as far as to paint the Church black, but nearly everyone opposed this since the church was still a holy sanctuary, not Verloren's palace.

Teito turned his head when he heard the sounds of gates opening. Teito turned his head to see a flock of people wearing brown, worn-down cloaks walking through the gates, chattering excitedly with one another.

 _Those must be the townsfolk_ , Teito assumed. _Have they all come for early prayer_? Teito sighed. _So tired... this place is too troublesome..._

* * *

 **Outtake #1:**

 **Hermit**

"...Do I really have to drink this stuff?" Mikage asked, poking the glass jar.

"Yes," Teito said unsympathetically.

"You... sure it isn't poison?"

"Of course not. I never drank it before."

"But you want me to drink it..."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"If you don't drink it, the nuns will come and shave your head off and force you to become a monk-hermit thing and abandon you at the top of the _Yamamichi_."

" **What?!** "

"Exactly."

"WHY?!"

"Because... be cause for it."

(A/N: _Yamamichi_ is the mountain road bordering the sixth district)

* * *

 **Outtake #2**

 **Mikage, the Prophet**

"Little lamb?" Rosalie asked, as she poked her head into the room just as Mikage finished putting on his new clothes. It was similar to what Teito wore, only longer and more blue. "Are you still awake?"

"A lamb?" Mikage asked, staring at the door. Hisd eyes widened when he saw who it was. He pointed a finger at her. "Y-you!"

"E-eh?" Rosalie asked, startled. "Oh, big lamb! You're awake too?" She walked into the room. "Hello! My name is Rosalie and I'm-"

"You're the woman from my dream!" Mikage exclaimed in shock.

"H..hai?"

"Yeah, I remember now! There were three of you! One had blue hair and another had pink hair and you were all sitting under the Yakisoba tree praying for a lamb chop!"

"Y-you know of me and my companions?!" Rosalie asked stunned, walking closer to inspect Mikage's face. "But how?! We have never met before! And in a dream?"

"Definitely! Not only that, one of you guys' names started with an L, the other with an A!"

"Excuse me, young boy... but could you be a prophet from the mystical Holy Mountain Celestia in _Yamamichi_?!"


	4. Not a real chapter, to be deleted soon!

Author's note:

Hey guys! I'm supper sorry for almost half a year! I hope to upload more chapters soon but I can't make promises sorry! ;-;

So I will be taking down this author's note TOMORROW cause I'm technically not supposed to do this...


End file.
